


The Lost Tomb

by ShellsMind



Series: The Pharaoh and the Archeologist [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Archeologist!Shiro, Lost Tomb, M/M, Pharaoh!Keith, will add more as i go along - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellsMind/pseuds/ShellsMind
Summary: Keith is scared to what will happen now. With everything having been taken from the tomb, he had found he can not leave it, but is curious as to whom this Shiro is...Shiro is ecstatic to have found a tomb, not just any tomb, but a tomb with a pharaoh long forgotten and he plans to decipher the name of this pharaoh. But along the course of taking everything out, he keeps feeling emotions that aren't his...





	The Lost Tomb

**Author's Note:**

> Finally!!! Part 2 is here!! So sorry it has taken me this long everyone. Truly. Life... has not been kind and I have just been doing my best to keep writing.
> 
> So! if you are just now coming to this, please read part 1!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> ~Shells

  
  


Shiro slowly looks around the tomb he stands in, the dust and sand swirling around his feet and legs. He was taking in the hieroglyphs - most he was able to decipher - reading through the stories of this pharaoh’s reign. His brow furrowed. From what he gets it was a peaceful reign. From what he could recall the history books always spoke of one peaceful era specifically - but the pharaoh’s name was different. This didn’t make sense.

 

“What on earth happened…?”

 

He says mostly to himself, taking his lit lantern in hand as he starts to walk around the tomb, looking at the hieroglyphs, eyes skimming along the art and the story being told. From what he could understand, this pharaoh had a lover, noble friends from childhood and the people and slaves loved him, and his companions alike. So what happened and why was he forgotten? What happened to this pharaoh and his people? What happened to his life? Was he killed? Died of a simple illness at the time? What? These thoughts go around in Shiro’s head until he comes to another room, full of gold, perfectly hand-made and crafted trunks. But the walls tell more stories. He furrows his brow more, not understanding why a lot of these things looked so familiar - he has never come across them before in his life… at least not like this. He has been to other tombs with other archeologists and always found amazing artifacts and stories. But these, these felt like he knew  what the artifacts meant to the Egyptians. How they used them and what to do with them. 

 

When Shiro makes his way back to the room where the sarcophagus’ are, holding his lantern up in order to reveal the majority of the walls, trying to see more of the art when he notices right away the pharaoh on the wall has neck length black hair. Something rather unusual for a pharaoh, and right next to him another male, his hair shorter and also black. Shiro just stares at it until Pidge’s voice startles him a little. She had brought in more lanterns to light up the every room of the tomb.

 

“Wow, he looks kind of like you Shiro.”

 

Shiro quickly looks to her, then back up at the painting of the two males.

 

“You think so?”

 

“Yep, and looks like he scored with the pharaoh as well.”

 

She says with a snicker. Shiro shakes his head, a small chuckle leaving his lips as he takes a step back, better examining the room he is in now with it being fully lit up. All of a sudden he feels as if he is being watched. He looks behind him quickly, scanning around the chamber before his attention is pulled back to Pidge as she starts to go through some of the things in the room.

 

“Wow, there is a lot of stuff here… it looks like he was well loved.”

 

“Yeah… from what I could gather from my first walk around, this pharaoh was indeed well loved. His era was a continuation of peace from the pharaoh before him. But I don’t know how that could have been missed by the history books at all. Something doesn’t add up… I will have to do some digging to find out what happened here.”

 

He says softly to himself, but Pidge still gives a nod of her head.

 

“Should I tell Hunk to start gathering people to help with getting more of this tomb uncovered?”

 

Shiro is silent for a moment, taking in the painting once more, and again a feeling that he is being watched.

 

“Yes… once more of the tomb is uncovered then we will start with some of the extractions of the items and hopefully the sarcophagus’ as well.”

 

Pidge hums, soon walking back up to Shiro with a ring in hand, holding it up to Shiro.

 

“Look at this.”

 

Shiro looks at the gold ring, elegantly crafted to fit on what he would assume either the middle or ring finger. He gently takes the ring from Pidge, getting a closer look as he sees a scarab perfectly engraved in the ring along with some hieroglyphs. A feeling of love overtakes him, holding the ring a little tighter with an the urge to put it on his left hand, but he manages to put it in his pocket instead.

 

“Alright, let’s start uncovering this tomb so we can start taking pictures and getting things out to catalog.”

 

Pidge gives a quick nod of her head, following Shiro out of the tomb as the two walk over to a huge dirty white tent. A larger man waiting with drinks and food on the inside as he greets the two.

 

“Hey guys! Find any scary things down there?”

 

The bigger male asks as Pidge just snorts.

 

“Hunk, there is nothing scary in that tomb.”

 

“Uh, hello? Dead body?”

 

“You don’t even see them, Hunk!”

 

Shiro can’t help but chuckle at the two as Hunk hands them both a tray of food and cups of water.

 

“Nothing will happen Hunk. But if anything does happen, you can say ‘I told you so’ and I won’t even hold it against you.”

 

Shiro says as he takes a seat on a crate, taking a moment to just relax, the feeling of being watched gone, but the longing and sadness of leaving the tomb have strangely taken root in his chest. He takes a sip of the cool water and takes a few bites of the delicious food Hunk has been able to make out here in the desert. 

 

Without fully realizing it, Shiro’s gaze wanders back to the tomb, his silver eyes looking over the newly uncovered opening and the sense of being watched comes back to him, but he doesn’t fear it, if anything, it feels like a curious watch. Why would he feel that way? He has no clue himself, but the urge to go back into the tomb is strong. The pull to figure out what had happened to this forgotten pharaoh was so strong he can't understand it. There were other Pharaoh’s who were almost lost in history but never to the extent to where there was practically nothing left of their reign. How did this tomb go unnoticed for so long? Why was this pharaoh specifically hidden? Shiro remembers hearing the myth that when a pharaoh or noble dies, their soul has to go on a journey to be reunited with their loved ones and to be with the Gods. Shiro didn’t believe in that. Never has. Now though… 

 

“Earth to Shiro!”

 

Shiro blinks, looking to Pidge as her face is right in front of his. He jolts back quickly, still holding his tray of food.

 

“Welcome back. Everything okay up there?”

 

She asks as she gently taps Shiro’s forehead. Shiro chuckles swatting her hand away.

 

“Yes, everything is fine. Just have been thinking of this tomb and why it has been forgotten for so long.”

 

Pidge nods in understanding.

 

“I’ll admit that I am curious as well. Also curious on who the pharaoh could be.”

 

Shiro nods again, smiling as he sees the helpers starting to dig more around the tomb, the start of a very long and tedious process to uncover everything.

 

=

 

Keith had followed the taller man around the tomb, staying quiet as he listens to him mumble. He would frown when the taller man would frown. He can’t understand a word of what the other is saying, his own thoughts are swirling around in his own head.

 

Where has he seen him before? Why does he look so familiar in the first place? Why can’t he understand a single word he would speak along with the girl that is with him?

 

Keith lets out a frustrated huff, but continues to follow this man called Shiro around until he is in the room of the sarcophagus’ when the one he thinks is called Pidge returns, setting lanterns down along the way to light up the place. Not paying too much attention to her, he freezes when Shiro turns to look at him. He holds his breath, frozen in place, but when Shiro turns his back to him again, Keith realizes he can’t be seen. A strange pain goes through him. He isn’t sure what it is, but he is disappointed Shiro can’t see him. He stays where he is until he sees a golden ring being offered to Shiro from Pidge. Keith moves a little closer to inspect it, a feeling of recognition makes him smile, in a way hoping Shiro will put it on his finger, but when he puts it in his pocket he frowns again. 

 

When the two turn, Keith is startled when Shiro walks right through him. A shiver running through his body and a gasp escaping his lips. That is new. Keith looks behind him as the two start to leave the tomb. He follows them all the way to the entrance, but soon stops, the world is black outside the tomb. Fear grips his chest as he stays by the entrance, watching Shiro and Pidge disappear the further they get. He stays by the newly-made entrance, already missing their presence. He takes a steady breath before looking back at the now lit-up tomb, moving around slowly, not remembering anything he sees, yet still not understanding any of the pictures on the walls in each room or along the halls. 

 

Keith takes his time as he looks at the things he can’t touch, understanding some of those artifacts are jewelry and trunks for storing things, but that is all of his knowledge. He doesn’t know how long he has been standing in the one room but the lantern lights have faded out, yet the tomb remains to be illuminated. It wasn’t until he notices someone walk in and start gathering artifacts that real panic grips his chest, making him move quickly.

 

_ “Stop! Don’t take those!” _

 

He yells at the stranger, trying to make him stop, but he goes right through the man. He turns around at once, his breath quickening as there are more. Two to three people in each room, the small stuff being gathered in baskets, the larger things in wooden wheelbarrows. He follows them to the now enlarged entrance, still trying to stop them, begging and crying until the artifacts and the people would disappear into the black space outside of the tomb. Keith would grip the edge of the opening, not able to go any further, knowing that he has to stay where he is until something happens. What could this possibly be? He didn’t even know. He takes in a shaky breath, silver tears falling as he slowly steps away from the entrance, watching these strangers take the artifacts and he could do nothing to stop them. He tries to calm his breathing to the best of his abilities, going to each room slowly as the trunks, jewelry, staffs, everything is slowly emptied out. 

 

Keith soon finds himself in the room with the two sarcophagus’, the only things left that have not been removed yet. He feels scared, not understanding why everything is taken out or why he couldn’t leave. He sits in front of the sarcophagus’ his knees up against his chest when he hears that familiar voice. He looks up and there he is, Shiro, standing in the doorway. 

 

=

 

It has taken two long excruciating weeks to uncover the tomb. Shiro would help when he could, but he wasn’t much use. His skill is in directing the people that have come to help. Hunk has called in extra help with the unearthing and extracting of artifacts.

 

Shiro directs them to what should go in which tent, Pidge taking pictures and making a thorough inventory of the items to be sure nothing gets stolen in the process. That in itself also takes another week to get things organized. When all that is left are the sarcophagus’. Shiro has everyone hold off on that as he makes sure there are new lanterns lit in the tomb, having requested to go in alone so he could take his time with taking pictures of the stories on the walls and see if he could finally decipher the name of the pharaoh. 

 

When he walks into the tomb, he is hit with a wave of panic, fear and confusion. Shiro doesn’t understand why he feels this way. He doesn’t believe in the supernatural, at least not one hundred percent. He understands there are some things that just cannot be explained. Like how he has had this feeling to get out here in the first place and to uncover this lost and forgotten tomb. Or the strange dreams that always took place in either Ancient Egypt, smiling with a rather handsome male with a smooth voice that could calm every nerve in him, or another dream where he would be in darkness, calling out to someone surrounded by fog, but he could never remember the name, he just knows he had to get to him but never could. The dreams had started the night after he opened the tomb.

 

Shiro takes in a shaky breath, moving to start taking pictures of each wall, making sure to get everything in the frame. He takes his time even though every nerve is screaming at him to find the source of these feelings and let them know that everything will be alright and to not be afraid. He takes another deep breath and lets it out slowly, finishing up one room at a time.

 

It takes a couple hours for Shiro to make his way through the tomb, taking pictures of everything until he finally makes it to the room with the two sarcophagus’. He stands in the doorway, feeling like someone is watching him again, but the emotion of fear, sadness and confusion is stronger in here. He takes in a slow and steady breath, walking in further to the room, soon facing a wall to take a picture, waiting as he gets the next wall, but keeping a distance from the sarcophagus, feeling like he shouldn’t get too close. 

 

By the time Shiro finishes this room, he realizes it is the last one. He hesitates but does finally step closer to the sarcophagus’, looking them over slowly, his eyes mostly on the pharaoh’s.

 

“I will figure out what happened to you… and I will decipher your name.”

 

He says softly, gently placing a hand on the pharaoh’s sarcophagus.

 

“I promise I will.”

 

There is silence, but the feeling of fear and confusion slowly disappears. It’s with that feeling Shiro starts to think that there could be more to this tomb, more than just living and dying, and perhaps, there really is such a thing as the supernatural. Shiro stays in the room a moment longer until he feels calm again. Only then he starts to leave to let the helpers know that it is time to remove the sarcophagus’ from the tomb. The process is long and tedious, Shiro guiding the team to be very careful. It takes them the rest of the day to finally get both of the sarcophagus out and into their own tent. Once everything is set, covered and sealed, Shiro gathers his cot, blanket, pillow and canteen of water before he heads back into the now empty tomb, this time feeling nervousness for reasons unknown. He shakes it off a bit as he makes his way back to the room where the mummified bodies had rested for centuries. He sets up his cot and everything, leaving again momentarily before returning with a new lantern and a tray of food from Hunk. A notebook up under his left arm as Shiro finally makes himself comfortable. 

 

He looks around the lit up room in silence, taking in the hieroglyphs as he eats and starts writing in his notebook. The edges worn and old from the constant use. He already sets printed photos from earlier out on the floor beside his cot as he looks them over, then up on the walls, writing down his notes and findings as he eats his meal. The sense of nervousness has calmed down which in turn calms Shiro down, humming a tune that randomly came to mind, not minding it. He finishes off his meal, taking a swig of the water as he finishes some of the hieroglyphs. Now he would start the process of translating them to English.

 

It takes half the night to get the room he is in mostly translated. His findings are mind-boggling and heartbreaking. How could this have gone unnoticed for so long? He has gone back several times to make sure his translations are correct. Shiro shakes his head as he looks up at the painting of the pharaoh and his lover. Taking a moment to just collect his thoughts about this. He lets out a weary sigh when he finally starts the task of getting the pharaoh’s name translated. It takes the rest of the night to figure it out and all of Shiro’s frustration is crumbled up on the floor around his cot. He is about to give up when he finally sees something similar to another hieroglyph he had previously translated. He looks it over then back to what he already has.

 

“Keith…”

 

Shiro says softly, testing the name in his mouth as a shiver runs down his spine. Double checking his work again.

 

“Pharaoh Keith…”

 

Keith looks up at the mention of that name. He knows that name… it’s him. He looks at Shiro as he says it again.

 

_ “That’s me… that’s my name.”  _

 

Shiro jumps up and falls out of his cot at hearing another voice speaking up all of a sudden. He looks up and sees the most beautiful man right on the other side of his cot. His skin perfectly tanned, his muscles finely toned and shaped, his hair black as a raven’s feathers and his eyes, those beautiful dark amethyst eyes.

 

“H-how did you get in here? You’re not supposed to be in here.”

 

Shiro stammers a bit, hurrying to get up, taking in this stranger that seems to have appeared out of nowhere, but noticing very quickly how he has no shirt on, or pants for that matter, just a pure white cloth with a golden belt wrapped around his waist. A blush starts forming on his cheeks as he looks back to those beautiful eyes.

 

_ “I’ve been here. You just said my name when I have forgotten it... But what I don’t understand is why strange people had come and took everything out of here?”  _

 

Keith crosses his arms over his chest as he stares at Shiro. Shiro’s eyes widen slightly at this, his mouth hanging open a little bit. This could not be happening. He must have fallen asleep doing his work.

 

“H-”

 

He clears his throat to try again.

 

“How could you have been here? Men as well as myself have been in and out of this tomb for a month. That is just not possible.”

 

Keith raises a brow as he just stares at Shiro with a look that states Shiro is the intruder here.

 

_ “I have been here long before you or your men started taking everything.” _

 

Shiro is again stunned to silence until a realization hits him. This is the presence he could feel. His eyes widen at this.

 

“You are Pharaoh Keith…”

 

Keith raises a brow at this, looking at the archeologist like he is crazy.

 

_ “I don’t know about Pharaoh, but I do know my name is Keith. And all I know of you, is that your name is Shiro and you had men take everything from its rightful place and I want it back.”  _

 

He states matter of factly, having more confidence in him suddenly now that he can be seen, but he does not fail to notice how warmth has come over him that Shiro spoke his name and how he was not feeling as dreary and tired anymore. Shiro remains silent as he watches Keith, still not believing his eyes as he looks at the pharaoh then the painting on the wall. It did not do him justice. At all.

 

“I’m sorry, but everything is scheduled to be picked up and moved into the city. This is a find that even I can’t believe has gone unnoticed for so long. And I don’t know why I am even explaining myself to you. I must be dreaming if I am talking to a pharaoh that has been dead for centuries.”

 

Keith is silent at that, he knows he is dead, that is a fact that always stays with him. But having it been for so long hurt a little. He un-crosses his arms, his facial features seeming hurt. Shiro notices the change and immediately regrets what he has said. He slowly moves back to his cot.

 

“Look, I’m sorry for what I said. I just think I am tired and need sleep. If I wake up and you are still here, then I know I am not delirious or something.”

 

Keith makes a scrunched up face but gives a nod.

 

_ “Alright. Sleep well, Shiro.” _

 

He then moves to stand guard at the doorway. Shiro watches the other do this, his mind still jumbled with everything that just happened, but he desperately hopes this was a dream. He did not know how to deal with seeing the spirit of a pharaoh and how would he even tell his friends, if he could even tell them without them thinking he is crazy or somehow contracted some type of virus. With a shaky exhale of breath, he manages to get comfortable in his cot and by the grace of God or some deity, he feels safe enough to sleep.

 

Keith looks back to Shiro when he hears the steady breathing of the other male indicating he has indeed fallen asleep. He walks back over to him and kneels down as he examines the other’s face. Moving his fingers gently over the scar of the other’s nose, wondering how that happened, but also wondering how he could suddenly understand Shiro after everything he has heard was nothing but gibberish. With a soft sigh, he stays close to Shiro and waits until the other wakes up.


End file.
